Flu
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: "You alright?" Kurt asked gingerly the anger melting away as he realised that it was something other than pure laziness that was keeping Finn in bed. Brotherly Furt, slight Klaine and Finchel Oneshot


**Flu **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing **

**Enjoy- sorry for any mistakes I take full responsibility but my proof reading is nor great! **

"Finn hurry up; we're going to be late." Kurt yelled up the stairs banging his fist against the wall for good measure. He hadn't seen his step-brother all morning and was starting to get slightly annoyed. Now his boyfriend was attending the same school as him being late didn't hold the same attractive prospects as it once had.

There was no response from upstairs and Kurt heaved a sigh of annoyance and dropped his bag onto the floor and started the climb up the stairs to get his brother moving. "Finn." He slammed the door open and stopped still for a moment. "You're still in bed?" He shrieked loudly picking his way across the room and ripping the covers of Finn who immediately curled up into a ball, whimpered and cracked his eyes open. "What?"

"We have to leave for school in…we should have left five minutes ago and you're still in bed." Kurt snapped glaring down at his brother who only blinked at him and then slowly raised a hand to his head. "Can you keep it down Kurt?"

Kurt stared at him. "Did you not listen to anything I just said?" Finn blinked at him again and then suddenly rolled away from his brother coughing violently before reaching for one of the many scattered tissues on his bedside table to blow his nose.

"You alright?" Kurt asked gingerly the anger melting away as he realised that it was something other than pure laziness that was keeping Finn in bed. The taller boy let the tissue fall from his hands and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "No."

"What hurts?" Kurt sunk onto the edge of the bed and laid his hand on Finn's forehead. "Jeez Finn you're really burning up." He withdrew his hand quickly and stood up.

Everything aches." Finn whined clutching his stomach and then shivering. Kurt replaced the duvet and tucked it around the ill teenager.

"I'll be back in a minute." Kurt promised as a hand shot out to grab his. "I need to get you a thermometer, water and call your mom and the school and text Blaine." Finn nodded weakly obviously not paying much attention. "Are you hungry?" Kurt paused at the door.

Finn shook his head and Kurt sighed worriedly; if Finn wasn't hungry then he really did have the flu. He darted downstairs and phoned Carole quickly reassuring her that he could take care of Finn if she could phone the school and let them know that neither of them would be in. Sending a quick text to Blaine he grabbed the thermometer from the cupboard and a glass of water he quickly returned to Finn.

"Finn?" He called quietly so as not to make the headache worse and to find out whether Finn's closed eyes meant that he was asleep or not. "Yeah." There was a quiet answer in a scratchy voice and Kurt immediately handed him the glass of water which he took gratefully.

"Have you had any sleep?" Kurt asked perching himself on the side of the bed and running his hand through Finn's hair. The sick teenager shook his head. "Can't." He whispered. "Kurt I'm so tired but I can't sleep."

Kurt nodded and brushed his hand over Finn's forehead wincing at the heat. "We need to take your temperature." Finn nodded and let Kurt take it before falling back onto the bed while Kurt read the temperature.

"It's definitely flu." Kurt sighed. "Not too bad but it's definitely flu." Finn groaned and then doubled over in another coughing fit. Kurt sent him a sympathetic look and rubbed Finn's back until the coughing stopped.

"I'm going to go and get you some medication ok?" Kurt handed Finn a clean tissue and stood to leave the room again wincing as his exit was accompanied by a loud blowing of the nose.

"Do I have to take that?" Finn glanced over at the box of pills Kurt was carrying and his brother sighed silently recounting the conversation he had had with his stepmother that morning who had warned him that her son was not good with swallowing pills.

"Yes you do." Kurt stated firmly handing him one and the water. "Go on the quicker you do it the quicker it will be over with." Finn scowled at him but took the pill and after several tries finally managed to swallow the pill and down the rest of the water.

"Want to sleep." He muttered as Kurt took the glass.

"I'll leave you too it then." Kurt nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." He turned to go but was halted as a hand grabbed his arm and he turned back to see Finn looking desperately at him.

"Don't go." He whispered and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Can you just stay with me while I sleep?" Finn pleaded and Kurt was struck by just how sick his brother was. They may end up watching TV tangled together or fall asleep mid conversation on someone's bed but neither of them had never actually asked.

"Let me change first." Kurt darted into his room and pulled on a pair of Finn's old sweatpants which were too big for him and a T-shirt before grabbing his phone and rejoining Finn who had shifted over to make room for him.

"Thank you." Finn whispered as Kurt slid in beside him and wrapped his arms around his big brother who smiled sleepily at him. Kurt kissed his forehead briefly and started to sing softly to his brother whose eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened out until eventually he was asleep.

Kurt himself was awoken by two voices and his eyes snapped open to see Rachel and Blaine standing at the end of the bed. "You two are so cute." Rachel cooed setting down a tray with four bowls of soup and bread on the table with some more medication for Finn who blearily opened his eyes at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Rach?" He whispered and she was at his bedside kneeling down beside him smoothing back his hair in comforting gesture. "How are you feeling?" She kissed his forehead and handed him some medication.

Kurt smiled at them and decided to let Rachel deal with the problem of getting Finn to take medication. "What are you two doing here?" He asked Blaine who sat down near his feet.

"Its lunch and we've only got glee after and Mr Schue didn't really need us so we came to see you; especially when you didn't answer any of my texts."

Kurt looked sheepish. "Sorry; wait did you just say that Rachel was willing to give up a glee rehearsal, anything could happen without her direction." Rachel looked up and glared at him while Blaine laughed quickly stopping when Finn looked over at him in obvious pain from the loud noise.

"So you guys want lunch." Blaine offered. "How about a movie as well?" There were nods from Rachel and Kurt while Finn shook his head at the lunch earning a sympathetic kiss from Rachel and squeeze of the hand from Kurt.

By a mutual yet silent decision Rachel slid in Finding Nemo, one of the films Finn wouldn't admit to owning yet loved, Blaine handed out lunch to those who wanted it and all four of them squashed onto the bed; Blaine's arm around Kurt, Finn's head resting against his brother and Rachel's arms around him.

"So how was school without us then?" Kurt asked setting his finished lunch aside. Rachel pulled a face and Blaine turned his head away. "Horrible." She admitted. "I'm glad me and you going to the same college afterwards."

Kurt grinned at her and reached across to squeeze her hand. "What about me?" Finn asked as Kurt's hand brushed across his forehead again.

"You want to come with us?" Rachel's eyes lit up and Finn nodded eagerly and then looked as though he regretted the sudden action. "I don't know what I want to do but I know I want to do it with you guys."

Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from squealing but abandoned any silent worry she may have had about catching Finn's flu and brushed a gentle kiss against his lips. Kurt grinned and then let the smile fall away as he noticed his boyfriend still looking away with a tense posture.

"Blaine?" He turned Blaine's face to look at him. "What's wrong?" Finn and Rachel had fallen silent and were looking between the two worriedly.

"I'm only a junior." He muttered. Understanding dawned and Kurt took a hold of his hand squeezing it tightly. "So?" He whispered. "You'll get to have a great senior year with Tina and the others and then come and join us in New York where we'll; I'll be waiting for you."

"You'll wait for me?" Blaine allowed a bit of hope into his face and Kurt nodded leaning down slightly to kiss him deeply. "I meant it when I said I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"Thank you." Blaine whispered against his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered tugging Blaine down further against the pillows so they were now fully lying down like Finn and Rachel; the male already half asleep.

When Carole came home at 4.00pm (early because no matter what Kurt said Finn was her little boy and he was ill) she found four teenagers squashed into a bed designed for one and Finn may have looked terrible but he looked happy, they all did and at the end of the day that was all that really mattered.

**I know the Kurt/Blaine senior/junior and Finn's decision seems a bit rushed but that wasn't the focus of the story but I felt that I shouldn't just brush over them once the conversation had reached that part. Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts. **

**Tacxxx **


End file.
